Un Noël bien révélateur
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Noël est proche et cette année, un bal est organisé par le FBI. Il n’est plus question de tailleurs ni de costumes mais bien de robes de soirée et de smokings. Ca change ! Et ça promet de belles surprises... ONE SHOT


Auteur : DrDanaScully  
Titre : Un Noël bien révélateur  
Résumé : Noël est proche et cette année, un bal est organisé par le FBI. Il n'est plus question de tailleurs ni de costumes mais bien de robes de soirée et de smokings. Ca change ! Et ça promet de belles surprises...  
Spoiler : aucun  
Avertissement : tout publique---> G  
Disclaimer : Tout est à toi CC sauf cette fanfic qui est ma propriété, alors soit mignon et ne me fait pas de procès car je suis déjà fauchée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Un Noël bien révélateur**

_**"Quand on est aimé, on ne doute de rien ;  
**__**Quand on aime, on doute de tout."  
**__**Colette**_

Noël approchait à grand pas et Dana Scully était d'humeur festive cette année, car le FBI avait organisé un bal de fin d'année et qu'elle allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Mulder. Son seul problème : le choix de sa robe, car Skinner l'avait bien dit « pas de tailleur ». Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait nullement l'intention de porter un tailleur ! Tous ces charmants agents éblouis par elle...un rêve. Elle voulait surtout que Mulder la remarque...

Elle se rendit en ville afin d'acheter sa future robe de soirée. Elle entra dans son magasin favori où elle achetait tous ses vêtements dont ses tailleurs. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un tailleur mais une robe qu'elle venait chercher. Elle avait toujours remarqué les robes de soirées, elles sont vraiment magnifiques dans ce magasin. Elle marcha le long de l'allée et contempla les robes. Une d'entre-elle retint son attention : une robe vert clair de soie légère très longue à fines bretelles et au dos nu. Un châle blanc accompagnait cette dernière.

Elle entra dans la cabine et l'essaya, un seul hic...

- Mon tatouage ! Je l'avais complètement oublié !

Si Skinner voyait son tatouage...il ferait une drôle de tête et elle aurait droit à un interrogatoire sur ces activités en mission. Oh et puis zut ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Et puis elle l'aimait bien son tatouage…

24 décembre – 18h00

Mulder s'impatientait, il ne voyait toujours pas Scully arriver et ce demandait où elle était. Il tournait en rond. Il décida de quitter la salle de bal et de rejoindre le hall où il l'attendrait. Il ouvrit les deux immenses portes et tomba nez à nez avec Scully. Elle était éblouissante : une robe vert clair de soie légère très longue à fines bretelles et au dos nu. Un châle blanc accompagnait cette dernière. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et les avait attaché avec de petites pinces vert clair, elles aussi. Quelques mèches s'en échappaient. Elle était radieuse.

- Bonsoir Mulder.

- Bonsoir Scully.

Ils se sourirent. Lui aussi était beau, il avait troqué son costume contre un smoking à nœud papillon blanc. Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit sans ménagement. Il la conduisit auprès de Skinner.

- Monsieur, la princesse est arrivée.

- Eh bien agent Scully, vous êtes magnifique.

- (gênée) Merci…

Ils commencèrent à parler ensemble de tout et n'importe quoi, sauf du boulot. Le temps passait lentement et Mulder et Scully étaient content d'être ensemble. Intérieurement, chacun voulait être seul à seul avec l'autre.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait...

Le directeur du FBI en personne fit le discours d'ouverture.

- Mesdames et messieurs, cette soirée est une soirée particulière puisque nous sommes à la veille de Noël. Vous êtes ici pour vous détendre et oublier le travaille pendant quelques heures et vous amusez. Alors amusez-vous !

Une musique s'éleva dans toute la salle et des couples se formèrent et se mirent à danser. Mulder s'approcha de Scully.

- Une danse chère princesse ?

- (en souriant) Avec plaisir...

Tout deux partirent sur la piste et s'amusèrent follement comme ils ne l'auraient jamais fait en temps normal. La seule fois qu'ils avaient dansé, c'était au concert de Cher, accompagné d'un monstre.

Après quelques danses endiablées, un slow fit son chemin à travers la salle. Mulder et Scully se rapprochèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson le rythme endiablé de la dernière danse qu'ils avaient partagé. Une tension énorme séparait les deux agents. Un sentiment indescriptible se fit sentir, l'amour ? Alors c'était ça ? Ce n'était pas une simple attirance, non, c'était plus que ça et par ce regard pénétrant qu'ils se lançaient, les deux coéquipiers venaient de comprendre. C'était eux ensemble, ou seul à jamais. Fait l'un pour l'autre.

Scully, sûre de ses sentiments à présent, et soulagée, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mulder. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, comme un vrai couple. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers eux, mais ils s'en fichaient. Scully, étroitement serrée contre son partenaire, entendait clairement les battements saccadés et mêlés de leurs cœurs. Lentement, le rythme ralentit et ils étaient tout deux détendus et étrangement bien. Tout _semblait_ si simple. Oui, sembler, l'ombre d'un sentiment, le reflet de l'amour à travers les yeux de l'autre ; tout n'était qu'évidence. Qui pouvait bien lutter contre l'amour ? Sûrement pas un stupide petit règlement qui interdisait cette relation pour le bien de chaque agent. Mais quel en était le but ? Moins souffrir ? Ils avaient déjà tellement vécu que vivre leur amour ou pas ne changerait rien à l'attention qu'il se portaient, à se baume de souffrance qui les emprisonnaient lorsque l'autre frisait la mort, à ses regards avenants qu'ils se lançaient, à ses murmures de réconfort qu'ils se répétaient chaque jour. Sans l'autre, ils étaient perdus ; il avait appris à vivre avec l'autre, à en être dépendant. Alors à quoi bon se voiler, se cacher la vérité ?

Ils se séparèrent légèrement et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, comme frappé soudainement par dix milles flèches de Cupidon. Et ils se sourirent, pas un de ses sourires moqueurs qu'ils se lançaient d'habitude afin de se défié, de se mentir à tous les deux mais un de ses sourires d'intense bonheur, un sourire qu'on ne peut réprimé tellement l'envie en est forte.

Mulder fit glissés ses mains de la taille de Scully pour prendre le visage de Scully en coupe tandis que cette dernière encercla le cou de son partenaire de ses bras fins. Et ils s'embrassèrent, sous les yeux soit ébahis soit contents de tous les agents du FBI et ils s'en moquaient éperdument car il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien qu'eux-mêmes, enlacé dans cette chaude et réconfortante étreinte. Oui, tout _était_ si simple… Enfin.

FIN

PS : Bon après un long moment sans écrire, on retrouve bien mon style étiré et fleur bleue à la fin de cette histoire. Je ris à chaque fois que je me relis, pas vous ?


End file.
